


The Tears of a Phoenix's Heart

by TwiliShadow9611



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Amnesia, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Half-monsters, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Hierarchy, Monsters, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliShadow9611/pseuds/TwiliShadow9611
Summary: When someone thinks of the princess of Selphia, they think she has everything she could ever ask for: She's rich, she has friends, she has a son and a husband, and she governs the entire town, yet they couldn't be any farther from the truth. To everyone, the princess looks happy but she isn't. She has been suffering from heartache for over 10 years. The truth is that she is in love with someone else, someone who couldn't possibly love her in return. Her love for that person is a forbidden one, after all, they're both girls, and the princess is already married. Her love for the quiet woman, Raven, is a hopeless one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new on Ao3 and I seriously don’t know how this web site works, it doesn’t look as simple as FF.net which I’m used to. Anyways the main pairing of this story is Raven x Frey. I know that it's not something you see everyday and I guess some people would assume that this pairing doesn't work seeing as how the two interact in the game, but I assure you I can make it work. This story takes place after the third arc and the prologue explains everything that happened in-between, so beware of spoilers for those who have not beaten Rune Factory 4, and for those who do not know Raven's real nature.
> 
> In this story's Rune Factory universe, same-gender relationships are unheard of, and divorce does not exist yet. Frey's name in this story is Miku and her son's name is Nora. There’s a reason why she’s called Miku instead of Frey, which will be revealed in a much later chapter. The rating may change in some future chapters and scenes, which I’ll warn beforehand. My native language is not English, if there are any mistakes I apologize and will rectify them when I'll notice them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Rune Factory games, whether it be for its characters or for its plot. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

**_The Tears of a Phoenix's Heart_ **

**__Prologue_ _ **

**Year 1611 to Year 1622**

On the first day of spring on the first day of the year of 1611, the peaceful town of Selphia would no longer be the same. The reclusive divine dragon that ruled over the town would show her true colors to one human, an Earthmate, who not only lost her memories, but had also fell on the head of the divine beast. The human was thought to be the princess the villagers were waiting for, and so she was welcomed to stay. Once it was clear that she was not of royal blood, it didn't even matter to anyone, so she stayed true to her title and became the princess of Selphia.

The guardians who upheld the mystical dragon Ventuswill's life were saved from the monsters they had become. They were saved by the Earthmate's power. Amber, the innocent happy-go-lucky girl, Dylas, the competitive yet shy fishing fanboy, Dolce, the cold but warm-hearted girl, and Leon, the easy-going teasing master. They integrated the town and helped the princess save Lady Ventuswill for a second time. Together with her friends and monsters, the Earthmate slayed the mad emperor of the Sech empire who had dare invade Selphia.

It was with great heartache that the divine dragon vanished, the limits of her life having been reached much before meeting the princess. When she disappeared, most assumed she died. But the young princess didn't believe any of it, she believed Ventuswill was alive somewhere. Therefore, after a few years of hard struggles in Rune Prana, she came back riding the divine dragon's back.

The Earthmate who made miracles from everything hopeless, saved the town of Selphia and its divine protector, not once, but thrice. She is considered a hero by many, not just by her friends, but also by those who have heard of her exploits. Yet they have no idea how much she suffered, how much she suffers still. No one knows how many times she almost gave up everything she believed in, no one knows how she was able to keep going with a carefree smile upon her face, no one knows that even though everyone from the town of Selphia supported her, only one person made the princess keep hope and keep going. Without knowing it, that person held the hero's heart and heartache in their hands.

**Year 1611 to 1612**

During the year of 1611, the town of Selphia would never be the same thanks to the arrival of the princess. During that year, it had absolutely been made clear by both Ventuswill and Prince Arthur, that the girl would need to have an heir one day. It didn't bother her at first, and she didn't need to worry about it for now, after all, she was merely 15 years old at the time. She didn't love anybody and didn't plan on it anytime soon. During the course of the year of 1611, Miku, the princess of Selphia, fell in love. And that was the start of a heartache that was never going to fade away, only grow stronger and even more unbearable.

She needed to make this love go away, it was wrong, it wasn't natural. Perhaps it was just a love out of admiration that would disappear eventually. So she tried to make it go away by spending time with the boys of Selphia. That is how young Kiel caught her eye.

Compared to the other boys of the town, Kiel had no interest in her in that way at all. The other boys either drooled, stared dreamily at her, tried to show-off, kept telling her how cute she looked, acted shy around her, or teased her mercilessly. Kiel did none of these things, he was much more interested in books and helping his sister with cooking and chores. She was interested to be his friend and learn more about him, nothing more. They became almost inseparable, not as much as her and the one she secretly loved, but enough to get the town talking.

Miku liked Kiel, he was interesting and incredibly naive, he was just adorable. She hadn't planned to go out with him, but she hadn't planned for her feelings to have grown stronger either, and they really had to disappear. It was impossible for the person she had feelings for, to feel the same way about her. It took a few months before Kiel realized his feelings for Miku and agreed to go out with her. Their relationship was a slow one, both were new to this and didn't want to rush. There was a slight tear in the princess' heart about her relationship with the boy, she didn't love him yet, but she fell harder for the one that was sometimes coming home to sleep over. It was utterly confusing, she hoped it would go away even if she doubted it. That was the start of Miku's feelings of guilt, they were never going to cease, only grow stronger and even more unbearable.

**Year 1614**

And so, 3 years went by without much incident in their relationship, aside from rushing here and there to save Ventuswill and slay the emperor of the Sech. It was her third year in Selphia and Venti was gone, she vanished. It was also the year Miku was expecting Kiel to propose to her. So it was to say that she was feeling quite nervous, afraid, and excited at the prospect of marriage. Although Miku was quite anxious to hear the boy ask her hand in marriage, she absolutely wanted the divine dragon to be present. She knew Ventuswill wasn't dead, and it was up to her to find her. The princess managed to find answers and set out to conquer Rune Prana who was inside the tower of Leon Karnak. This proved to be the most difficult task she had ever done. Her equipment was fine, it could have been better, her weapons were okay, they did somewhat decent damage against the monsters, but her partner and her strongest monster friend kept getting wiped out. She realized that it may take months, maybe years before reaching the end of this agonizing labyrinth, Ventuswill would never be home in time for the wedding.

Miku sometimes came back to train, but otherwise waited for Kiel to pop the question. Which happened just before New Year's Eve. It was a magical wedding, the princess looked radiant in her pure white dress and Kiel looked like a real gentleman. Everyone of the princess's friends attended the marriage and gave their wishes to the newlyweds, everyone, except two very important people. The divine dragon Ventuswill, and the princess' battle partner. They were both very important to Miku and the fact that they were not present, tore her heart out. She still managed to smile, laugh and enjoy the day despite their absence. Although no one noticed it, she was faking this happiness a little bit, the void caused by the absence of the two out of three people she most cherished was too great to ignore. In the end, it was a day to remember, a perfect wedding some would say. However there is no such thing as perfect, and so the princess fell asleep that night, with fleeting thoughts of heartache and guilt.

Most people assume that one's wedding is the best day of their life, that's what Miku thought about it too at first. Now she reconsiders. Her wedding was the worst day of her life, she believes. A few days after getting officially married, a sudden realization shook her out of the happiness she had over becoming a wife. She wasn't in love with Kiel even after all those years. There was a time when she thought she did, but now she realizes that she had merely succeeded in fooling herself. The thought had sickened her and had invaded her mind like a parasite. She used and lied to Kiel, to his sister, to her friends, and worst of all, herself. She used the boy to get rid of the feelings she had for someone else, feelings that she still possesses stronger than ever. And ever since her wedding, that precious person avoided her for some reason, it was painful. She was the worst, using and lying to everyone like that, how could they forgive her, how could she forgive herself? And she's officially married with no way out of this, she was trapped in the web she unintentionally weaved. What could she do to right this wrong? There was nothing she could do, it was hopeless. The day she realized her situation, Miku, the princess of Selphia, fell into an unknown sickness, a sickness called depression.

**Year 1614 to 1615**

Her sudden change in mood several days after her wedding was startling to say the least. She was inconsolable, she barely ate, she had trouble sleeping, she dismissed the concern of the people who were worried about her, and she sometimes snapped at them for no reason. No one managed to get through to her. The nurse of the town, Nancy, had to practically drag her to the clinic. It was then diagnosed by Nancy, that the princess probably had trouble settling to her married life, that her mind caught up to the events and was now in shock. It was supposed to fade away soon, maybe a few weeks, or a few months supposedly.

The princess' friends tried to talk to her, help her and try to make her feel better, but nothing worked. She seemed lost in thought most of the time, staring off into the distance with a pained smile on her face. Kiel tried everything he could think of to help her, whether it was cooking her favorite food, letting her know he was there for her through gentle touches, and talking to her even if he knew she would likely dismiss his concern. Kiel, her husband, wasn't able to do anything to make her feel better, no one managed to make her feel better, except one person.

The princess' battle partner who was not seen during the wedding and a few days afterwards, was back to the distraught woman's side a little while after noticing her odd behavior. At first, the sudden appearance of her partner angered Miku, she snapped often whenever they met up. She wanted to be left alone, yet her partner stubbornly refused to do so. It was strange for the people seeing them, they were always together, but they hardly ever spoke and when they did, it was mostly one-sided with Miku complaining. Some people assumed that the older traveler truly annoyed the young princess by their presence, others assumed that the silence between them was exactly what the girl needed, someone who didn't ask about how she felt or what she was going through, someone who simply stayed by her side and made her feel like she was not alone.

A month passed and Miku's condition only worsened. It had worsened ever since she found out she was pregnant. It was of no surprise to her and Kiel, they had agreed that having a child could perhaps brighten their life, but it was not the case.

If the princess already seemed barely there mentally, now she seemed truly gone. Before she was with child, she was faking cheer and was moody, it showed on her face most of the time, but now, there was nothing, no expressions, she barely reacted to anything anymore. There were times when she cried silently with tears running down her cheeks, but her face remained unchanged. It was as if she didn't even notice her body expressing the pain it couldn't say. Miku was like an empty shell, with no hope of getting better.

The arrival of the baby changed everything. He was a baby boy named Nora, his name meant light, and he was the pride and joy of his mother ever since he was born. Just having the newly born baby cry in her arms brought some life back to Miku's eyes. That, and the sight of her battle partner being there for her throughout all her ordeals. For the first time in forever, the princess smiled genuinely. For her baby boy, for her partner just before they exited the clinic, and at her husband, who was walking forward to meet his son with the most happy smile upon his face. From then on, Miku, the princess of Selphia, had life returning to her once clouded eyes. What she went through did indeed change her personality somewhat, but she was still the same kind-hearted woman who had the fires of determination in her eyes.

**Year 1615 to 1619**

News of the newborn boy traveled the town of Selphia far and wide. People in the town welcomed the new life the princess and her husband brought into the world with feverish levels of excitement. And it was with that warmth that the little Nora grew up into a happy, healthy child, beloved by all. He had everyone to watch out for him, he had his uncles, his aunts, his grandpas, his grandma, and his 'auntie'.

When the child reached his fourth birthday, he asked the whereabouts of the mighty dragon that he had heard in the stories his mother told him. The princess had a slight frown on her face at the question. She wanted nothing more than to bring Ventuswill back, but the labyrinths in Rune Prana were quite a challenge, she hadn't been able to complete them all even after 4 years. Although it was certainly easier ever since she had tamed the alpha beasts Kinoto and Hinoe, it was still not enough. Her weapons were mostly the problem, they just weren't good enough anymore. Unless she managed to find a rare and powerful weapon, it wasn't very likely that the mystical dragon would be back this year. Miku patted her son softly on the head and told him that maybe the dragon would return for his next birthday. He was sad and disappointed, but he could wait. After all, his mother promised that the big dragon would be back someday, and she always kept her promises.

Due to her son's question, Miku doubled her efforts in clearing the labyrinths in Rune Prana. She often came back home extremely early in the morning, or came back two or three days later completely exhausted or passed out on Kinoto's back. Ever since she recovered from her depression, the princess was even more reckless than before, rushing into danger and sometimes losing control of herself in such a way, that some might consider harmful. Her battle partner who was usually at her side somehow managed to keep her from engaging in too much reckless behavior, but now it was clear that without the traveler's presence with her in Rune Prana, she was pushing her limits, and it was costing her health and money.

**Year 1619**

A few months later, the Earthmate packed every dish she had in her refrigerator and packed some of her clothes. Immediately, her husband knew she had finally reached the end of Rune Prana and tried to stop her from going. The poor woman's body was barely standing, she needed to rest. Unfortunately, she was even more stubborn than before, and there was an edge in her voice, a desperation that made arguing pointless, so he let her go with a heavy heart.

When she was about to board the airship, her eyes met the clear blue sky eyes of her partner that was standing beside it. A mere few seconds of looking through each other's eyes was all it took for the traveler to understand the princess' intention, and for the princess to see her partner's reaction to it. The traveler was concerned for her well-being of course, but there was also a glint of hope in their eyes, a glint that told Miku that they believed that she would come home safely and successful. But behind that glint, the eyes were darkened and fierce, it told her that if something bad happened to her during the final battle, the traveler was ready to storm Rune Prana and find her no matter the cost. With a nod, they let her go whilst wishing good luck. It made the Earthmate's heart soar at the words and her determination that much stronger.

A week passed and Miku indeed came back successful, although half-dead on Kinoto's back with the fabled weapon, Executioner, in her limp hand. Ventuswill was back in Selphia safe and sound, however her savior wasn't so lucky. Her wounds were severe, almost life-threatening, and she was out like a light. There was no way to tell when she was going to wake up. The only thing that could be done for her was to patch her up and heal her with magic, the rest was up to the hero's body to recover on its own.

The ones that could use healing magic were sometimes at her side, healing her and making sure the wounds hadn't open, when they didn't, those people would just squeeze her hand for a few seconds and leave. That was not the case with the princess' battle partner. They stayed and healed her even if there was nothing to be done, they even sometimes fell asleep at her bedside until someone woke them. The traveler was a true friend to the princess even if they were an outsider, anyone could see this friendship.

When the hero woke up almost a week later, the first thing she saw was a pair of concerned dark emerald eyes that changed to ones of giddy happiness when they noticed her gaze. Miku smiled weakly at her son and turned her head slightly to her side to see a mass of soft and long shiny red hair spread over her bedside. Gently, she tried waking her partner with the help of her son. The drowsiness in those clear blue eyes was evident, as well as anger and relief when they managed to focus on the smiling princess.

When the nurse came to the scene, she concluded that Miku was fit enough to leave the clinic. Which the woman took as her cue to say her brief thank you and goodbye to her son and partner, and speed to the castle. Ventuswill was standing as usual in the middle of the throne room as if she never even left. Miku cried tears of joy that day, and she passionately informed the wind dragon about all the things she missed when she was gone. It was also the day that the divine Ventuswill met Nora, the princess' son of four years old. The young child was immediately taken by the dragon of his mother's tales and quickly began to pester her with admiration.

At the end of the day, he got his birthday present early, he was allowed to ride Ventuswill's back into the sky.

**Year 1611 to 1622**

The year of 1622 brings us to the present, during which the princess' feelings for her battle partner are making themselves known subconsciously, like suddenly holding hands or being a bit more touchy-feely. However, there seems to be a distance that the traveler has placed between them ever since years ago, it is a distance that cannot seem to be breached no matter how close they become. Miku has no idea why her partner keeps her at arms length even after all those years, but it does not deter her love from burning even more. After all, the traveler has always been there for her, whether it was during the midst of battle or when she faced difficult times. They were her shoulder to cry on when she needed it, and they were her strength, the light that kept her going. That wonderful person who has always been there for her, is named Raven. She's an elf from the faraway village of Sharance, who came to Selphia in search of interesting minerals. This woman is the one the princess fell hopelessly in love with.

Raven first came to Selphia during early spring of the year of 1611. When she and the princess met for the first time, it was awkward. The conversation had been brief, a bit tensed, to the point, and quite awkward for Miku. It often continued that way whenever they met up. After a while, the princess grew more comfortable to the elf's blunt and quiet demeanor. They didn't become fast friends by any means, it took months of trying to get to know each other before the red haired woman agreed to join Miku on adventures.

In time, the princess noticed something odd about the elven woman. She didn't smile or laugh, and her face always remained expressionless, it was hard to tell what she was thinking and Miku wondered if she even felt emotions. After having a small talk about it with Raven, the young girl discovered that the woman did indeed feel emotions, simply that her body somehow wasn't able to express them. That made the princess more attentive to the elf, she was trying to figure her out, figure if there was a way to tell what she was feeling, what she could be thinking. That is how Raven became Miku's battle partner. Although they somewhat worked well together, they weren't in tune at all. So the girl decided to observe the woman in action, hoping to see if they could manage to communicate during battle.

In the following months, Miku learned a great deal about Raven. She learned how graceful the elf was in battle, the way she moved, the way her hair swayed with the wind, the way she circled enemies with light footsteps, and just how beautifully stunning she was. The princess could've earned fewer bruises if she wasn't constantly staring at her partner during battle. There was something about the woman that drew her in ever since meeting her, like there was more to her than what she seemed to be, and this fascinated the emerald-eyed girl. Raven's personality and the fascination that drew her in, eventually made the princess fall in love with her. Raven remained unaware of the feelings she had set aflame in her young friend, and would remain that way for the many years to come.

The year of 1922 would mark the princess' 26th birthday, and her partner's 29th birthday. They've been friends for pretty much 11 years, yet Miku still doesn't know much about Raven, since she hardly ever talks about herself, and she still hasn't found out just what was drawing her to the elf so. But she does know that Raven's emotions are in her eyes, they are the mirrors to her soul and not everyone can notice this, only those that have a bond with her can, and Miku does have one with her.

That year would change everything they believed in, change how they saw each other up until now, and will change their very lives and of those around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a lot of things planned for this story, it's like I have to write it and share it because I know it's gonna be good, and will probably (hopefully) be appreciated. I know that when you first meet Raven, she tells you that she's not a traveler, but for the sake of this prologue I had to call her like that. I hope the years aren't too confusing, they're sort of important.  
> Feel free to leave a kudos and a review, helpful advise is always welcome. 
> 
> By the way, I'm looking for someone who could be the beta reader for this story, I don’t know how it works on this web site and I don’t even know if I should mention it, but I’d really need one. So, if someone is interested, just send me a pm (if there even is something like that here) and we’ll discuss the details.


End file.
